A module frame for electronic components is known, for example, from German Utility Model 296 22 806 U1 and includes a conductor structure formed by a pressed screen and a plurality of metallic conductors incorporated into an insulation sheathing. The conductor structure is usually punched out of sheet metal and then encased in plastic in an injection molding method. After punching, the individual conductors may at first remain joined by thin webs, which may then be separated before or even after sheathing with plastic through cutouts provided in the sheathing. Such module frames are used, for example, to join large heavy electric components or components operating at a high amperage to one another and to other electric components. To this end, contact regions of the module frame are provided, each including a contact segment of an electric conductor which is freely accessible through cutouts in the insulation sheathing. The connecting elements of the electric or electronic components are soldered, welded or joined electrically to the contact segments by clamp contacting. In soldering the connecting element, the contact segments are heated to a high temperature. One disadvantage of the known module frames having a pressed screen is that the heat transmitted from the contact segments directly to the segments of the metallic conductors surrounded by the insulation sheathing is capable of damaging the insulation sheathing of the module frame.